


A Rough Love !UNDER CONSTRUCTION!

by Michalla_Lynn



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michalla_Lynn/pseuds/Michalla_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!UNDER CONSTRUCTION; REWRITING BECAUSE IT MAKES ME CRINGE TO GO BACK THROUGH AND READ!<br/>I should have the new version up by the tenth of May and a new chapter out hopefully by the twentieth, thank you for your patience.</p><p>Where the world consists of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. The NASCAR drivers' lives are different. Where is doesn't matter your gender so long as you are an omega you can have children. Where with one word, as long as you are claimed by said alpha, an alpha can make his/her omega do whatever they want and it is legal. Alphas can do whatever to their omega and it is 100% legal, except for killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backstories

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognizable people.

Kasey Kahne x Carl Edwards  
Omega- Kasey Kahne  
Alpha- Carl Edwards  
In 2002 by chance the two met. Okay so not really by chance, Carl had heard about this really good sprint car racer and went to a race to see what all the fuss was about between his fellow drivers. After seeing this guy his age, Kasey, race he wanted to meet him. So after the race he hung around. As Kasey was leaving the track, a second place finish under his belt, Carl approached him. He introduced himself and the two talked for quite some time that night. They exchanged numbers and kept in touch. After a few months of talking and getting closer together Carl strode up to Kasey and looked down at him and said the words. Kasey looked up at the taller man and smiled accepting quickly. In no time at all Carl had Kasey pinned against the wall at the track kissing his neck for mere seconds before sinking his teeth into Kasey's neck, marking him as his. They have been together since then. Along the way came their son Calvin Alexander Edwards (7), born in 2007 when Kasey took a season off to have him. And their daughter Keelie Kylynn Kahne (4) was born in 2010 when Kasey took another season off to have her. And that's the Edwards-Kahnes all wrapped up.

Jimmie Johnson x Jeff Gordon  
Omega- Jimmie Johnson  
Alpha- Jeff Gordon  
They had met before but they didn't get together until late 2003. After Gordon's win at Martinsville he got the "boost" to ask Jimmie the words. Jimmie barely gave it a moments thought before accepting. Right there in the middle of the motorcoach lot Jeff bit down on Jimmie's neck claiming him as his. Jimmie kept having good year after good year after good year and Jeff didn't want him to miss a year. Finally in 2011 Jimmie was tired of waiting and took it upon himself to take the year off. That year he had their twin daughters, Ella Sophia Gordon (3) and Genevieve Marie Johnson (3). Denny and Jimmie were often seen together for the length of their pregnancies. Jimmie having the twins just over a month before Tyler was born. Though more children are not expected in the future, via Jimmie Johnson. There you are all caught up on the Gordon-Johnsons.

Denny Hamlin x Dale Earnhardt Jr.  
Omega- Denny Hamlin  
Alpha- Dale Earnhardt Jr.  
2006, the year things got started. Jr knew he had an interest in Denny from when he first met him. Jr had been messing around with a lot of people for a while. But after three weeks of being around this rookie had him hooked. And in the Jr way he didn't waste his time doing it. Unlike most people he didn't even wait for anything special, he walked right up to him in the garage area and grabbed his shoulders and said the words. Denny gulped when asked and had looked to the ground, thinking. After a few moments Denny grabbed Jr's wrist and lightly tugged him along to his motorcoach. Denny leaned back against the motorcoach next to the door and pulled Jr onto him whispering "do it" into his ear. Jr leaned down and bit down into his neck claiming him. The couple waited six years before they felt ready for a family. Denny took the 2011 season off to have their son Tyler James Hamlin (3). Jimmie and Denny were often seen together for the length of their pregnancies. Denny having Tyler just over a month after the twins were born. The two are undecided on more children or not. You are caught up on the Earnhardt-Hamlins now.

Martin Truex Jr. x Casey Mears  
Omega- Martin Truex Jr.  
Alpha- Casey Mears  
The year was 2009, both Mears and Truex Jr had been racing and been friends for almost eight years. Casey, for the past seven years, had tried to keep his feelings simple and friendly. Unfortunetly he could not no matter how hard he tried. He asked Martin the words, expecting to be rejected he was mentally preparing himself to have to walk away. When Martin jumped on him hugging him Casey was slightly taken aback. But with little thought he pulled Martin in for a kiss. Turning the two around Casey made his way into his house, the two having been playing one-on-one basketball in his backyard. He made it to his couch before having shoved Martin down onto it. He pulled Martin's shirt before taking his own off. He wasted little time in biting down on Martin's neck leaving the mark. The two didn't stop there though, they finished the deed off. Three years later Martin took a season off in 2012 to have their son, Devon Michael Mears (3). That is all for the Mears-Truex's for now.

Chase Elliott x Austin Dillon  
Omega- Chase Elliott  
Alpha- Austin Dillon  
Not much to tell here. The year 2013 was when the two first met. Chase crashed his little brother to win, but still he couldn't help but want him, need him. Two years later and Austin still hadn't breached the subject, just been there as a friend, give advice. But he's decided this year he won't wait any longer. Chase is 19 and he wants him, badly. This story is based around these two, so let's read on and find out what happens next.


	2. Chapter One

His second Sprint Cup race and he is definitely nervous. Chase looks out the window of the plane, his mom and dad sitting somewhere in front of him and the rest of the Hendricks guys are all over the plane. He hears the squeaking of the chair next to him and he turns to look, Jimmie's sat down next to him. The one guy that knows the reason why he's nervous is beyond just the racing, Austin Dillon. Two weeks ago after an Xfinity race he overheard Austin telling Ty that he planned on pursuing Chase, most likely at his next Sprint Cup race. It made Chase want to hide.

"Chase?" Jimmie asks setting his hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase turns to look at him, he's smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes.  
"Yeah Jimmie," he replies quietly. He's aware the kids are probably all sleeping, they usually do.  
"You really don't need to be nervous about the race... or Austin. He can't do anything to you and you don't have to say yes." Jimmie says with a voice just as quiet. Chase shakes his head and shrugs.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Jimmie asks. Chase looks over at Jimmie, thinks about it for a second and concludes he shouldn't lie, he nods.  
"There are feelings," Jimmie continues. Again Chase nods.  
"Really deep feelings, but I'm scared he'll be an overpowering alpha." Chase confesses. Which this is not something he would admit. He hasn't told his parents this information.

"I know what you mean," Jimmie comments and seeing the look on Chase's face continues, "when I first met Jeff and found out he had an interest in me it scared me. I had heard stories about him from people around the track. But before he asked me the words he made sure to spend days showing me and telling how he'd never do anything to scare or hurt me. If you're scared about that maybe you should ask him about it if he asks."  
"I was just planning on hiding the whole day from him," Chase admits. Jimmie chuckles a little bit and looks at Chase.  
"Chase you really should just talk to him about it," Jimmie says seriously. Chase looks down at his feet.  
"Yeah, I know but... 'm scared," he says mumbling the last few words. Jimmie looks at him sympathetically.  
"Would you like me to talk to him with you... or at least be there with you?" Jimmie asks knowing for this shy boy talking to anyone, let alone a crush, could be hard.  
"Could... could you come with me?" Chase asks hopefully with a little bit of brightness in his eyes.  
"Of course what are friends for." Jimmie says smiling. Evie comes over from where her sister and dad are napping.  
"Papa?" Evie asks looking at the two, "wha-s goin' on," she continues with a little sleepy slur to her voice. Jimmie picks her up and gives her a tight hug setting her in his lap. Though after a second or two Evie crawls across Jimmie's lap and the empty seat before sitting down on Chase's lap and laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Mr. Chase," she's interrupted by a big yawn, "you make a weally comfy pillow, you're weally warm." She finishes as her eyes shut. Jimmie is smiling at the two of them. Chase looks down a little flabbergasted, but smiles and wraps his arms around her.

Jimmie, getting up walks back a few rows of seats to Jeff and Ella. He sits down in the seat next to Jeff, who is holding a sleeping Ella. Jeff looks over at Jimmie as he sits down.  
"Where's Evie?" Jeff asks shifting Ella so he can hold Jimmie's hand.  
"She's up sleeping on Chase. And no he doesn't mind." Jimmie quickly says seeing Jeff about to protest. Jeff just smiles and rubs his thumb on the back of Jimmie's hand. Jimmie rests his head against Jeff's shoulder. He thinks he'll just close his eyes for... five minutes.  
"Jimmie, you need to get up we've landed," Jimmie hears as someone is shaking him awake. Jeff was gently shaking him waking him up. With the confused look on Jimmie's face Jeff chuckle.  
"You've been asleep for an hour or so." Jeff says. Jimmie and Jeff both stand up. It's just then that Jimmie notices both girls are gone.  
"Where are Evie and Ella?" Jimmie asks as they walk off the plane. Jeff leads him over to the golf cart waiting to take them into the motorcoach lot.  
"Chase came back when the plane landed to give Evie over and Ella sort of jumped on him and wouldn't let go. So he ended up just deciding to baby-sit them for a few hours... said something about getting his mind off things." Jeff concludes.

This has Jimmie thinking,' or maybe to keep someone away'. Either way Jimmie lets it drop


	3. Chapter 3

       As Chase gets up he sighs. He had baby sat the girls until nine o'clock last night when Jimmie came to get them. But none of that today, he has practice and can't get away from going. He's honestly not ready, but he's thankful for Jimmie saying he could stay close to him all day when their out of the car. So it's ten in the morning and he's getting ready for Sprint Cup Practice 1. He had just finished Xfinity Practice and Jimmie was waiting by his pit crew with Evie.   
      

       "MR. CHASE!" Evie yells giggling as she runs at him. He scoops her up easily and swings her around giving her a hug. He stops his 360 spin facing Jimmie with a smile on his face, the first Jimmie had seen in the past 24 hours.  
        

        A number of pit stalls down Austin and Ty Dillon are leaning against Austin's car talking.  
        

       "Ty, really you have your girl, your omega... how the heck did you go about it man?" Austin asks exasperated and a little nervous. Ty just gives him a smile looking down pit road towards where the Hendrick cars are parked for now.  
       

      "Look," Ty says pointing to where Chase is walking over to Jimmie. They watch the interaction between Chase and Genevieve. They continue to watch as they talk, seeing how Chase, without thought it looks like if the look on his face and the conversation with Jimmie is anything to go by, easily shifts Genevieve onto his right hip and cocks it to the side slightly to support her a little more.  
      

    "My god, does that boy do that often?" Their mother, Tina, asks as she comes over. The two boys look back at their mother.  
        

      "Do what?" Austin has to ask.  
       

      "Hold children, he looks a natural at it." She says looking at him. Ty shakes his head 'no'.  
       

      "Chase hasn't held a child really before unless he was sitting down or if they were too young to hold like that." Ty tells the two family members present. She nods her head looking back over at him.  
        

      " What were you two talking about?" She asks looking back over at her boys. Austin just shrugs with a muttered 'nothing'. While Ty on the other hand is most willing to share with his mother, a smirk on his face.  
       

     "Austin wants help figuring out how to go about approaching 'pretty' boy over there and asking him _**the words.**_ " Ty says to his mom. Their mother gasps and looks at Austin who goes a little red in the face.  
      

    "Really sweetie?" She asks, definitely getting excited. Austin still just nods. Tina wraps him in her arms.  
       

    "Do you want my help?" She asks. When Austin nods she gets a really serious look on her face.  
     

   "Well... I'm guessing he doesn't know. So maybe slowly start to show him you like him. If you are going into the same building, open the door for him but walk in behind him letting go of the door for the next person. Let him catch you looking at him. Just do little things for a couple weeks. Then maybe advance it. Give him little things that mean a lot, a flower, an encouraging text after a bad race. Just stuff that will make him know you care." His mother tells him. Though he is listening he is looking over at Chase. He had set Genevieve down and she had gone over to Jeff and Kasey. Though now Ella had come over and Chase was holding her. Though she had him tangled in a hug from the front. And it looked as though he was unconsciously swaying back and forth, rocking the little girl. To be honest this made Austin jealous, very jealous. His mother looks where he is after seeing the look on his face.  
     

   "How does that make you feel, that even if the girl isn't his he's still holding someone else's child. Holding a child that isn't yours?" She asks him in a sweet and soft voice. By this time Ty had gone. But a few feet away Austin's grandpa, Richard Petty, was listening.

     "It makes me really jealous... but also really sad." Austin says. He looks down cast climbing into the car.

     "Can we talk later mom, I really need to get laps in." He asks. She smiles and nods walking back to her motor coach.


	4. Chapter Three

Later that same day Richard Petty approaches both Cindy and Bill during the Xfinity Qualifying. The two had come down out of the pit box when they see Richard approach.

"What brings you over this way?" Bill asks as he shakes his old friend's hand. Richard glances out at the track as Chase passes Regan Smith.

"It's about Chase." Richard says. Cindy gets a scared look on her face. Bill pulls Cindy in and wraps his right arm around her.

"What do you mean Richard?" Bill asks. He's concerned, it could be anything. Richard looks at both of his friends to see the worry on their faces. He feels bad for making them worry, though they might still worry.

"My son, Austin, has interest in pursuing your son, he's taken quite the liking to your young man." Richard says. With those words Cindy relaxes instantly. Bill on the other hand is still a little tense.

"I don't know Richard. We don't know how Austin will treat Chase. Is he still going to let him race?" Bill asks. He really doesn't want Chase to be unhappy. But they know these people and know Austin isn't going to be abusive, they know nothing about another alpha out there. For all they know there could an abusive, overpowering, gold digging alpha out there who wants Chase's money.

"What's he going to do to get him?" Cindy asks. Richard looks at her to see her smiling.

"He wants to show Chase he cares. He's going to start small. Little things, sending him an encouraging text. Give him a flower after a bad day to make him feel better. So on and so forth." Richard says. Cindy gasps and smiles even wider.

"Oh, that would be so nice. Bill..." she asks seeing her husband with a straight face and lips tightly pursed. Bill looks down at Cindy. 'He doesn't have to ask us.' Was Bill's thought process. Slowly he nods his head. As he finishes they hear squealing and then a loud crash. As a reaction they all turn to look at the track. Chase's car in the infield, the left side gone and the entire back of the car sits twenty or so feet away.

"Oh my god." Cindy screams putting her face in her hands. Bill nudges her to look as they see Austin pull his car to a stop at the bottom of the track and go running for Chase's car. As he reaches the car his helmet and HANS had been discarded along the ground behind him.

Chase is slowly climbing out of the car when Austin reaches him. He allows Austin to help him out of the car. By this time the ambulance has shown up. The EMTs are getting his helmet and HANS device off as they help him into the ambulance to go to infield care.

Bill and Cindy have already headed there so they don't see what happens next. Richard watches as Austin climbs in behind the EMTs and Chase before anyone has a chance to tell him no. Richard watches as the EMTS and Austin argues for a few seconds before they give up and shut the door with Austin in the ambulance and it takes off for the infield care center. Richard Childress smiles as he watches the ambulance take off, he turns around to go let his family know what's going on before they hear rumours from the press.


	5. Chapter Four

Cleared, he could race later that day, he'd just be starting 40th, right beside 39th place Austin who didn't get to qualify but got in on points. Chase was leaving the room he was in with just a small bandage around his upper left arm where part of his car had sliced him open. When he gets to the lobby there are three people waiting for him, his mom, his dad, and Austin. He wasn't really surprised... he remembers Austin helped him out of the car and rode the ambulance down here with him. It had been nice because he was calm while the EMTs were yelling and shouting... over NOTHING. Chase walks over to them and his mom runs over and gives him a hug.

"I'm alright mom, just a small cut on my arm, I didn't even need stitches." He says hugging her back. Bill comes over and hugs him too. Austin stands back and out of the way, a little nervous. While Bill is hugging Chase he leans in and whispers in Chase's ear, "Make sure you thank him. He's a good guy for you." Chase blushes a little and looks down after nodding. Bill lets go and stands next to Cindy. Chase looks up and walks, quite quickly, over to Austin and wraps his arms around Austin's neck in a hug. Austin wraps his arms, slowly, around Chase's waist.

"Thank you," Chase whispers in his ear before going back over to his mom and dad as they leave. Austin stands there for a moment in shock before walking back to his coach. When he gets there his mom and dad and grandpa are all there.

"Is he ok?" Tina asks sitting forward in her seat as Austin walks in the door. Austin, still wearing a smile, answers "yeah mom," as he sits next to her. His father looks at him smiling.

"What happened," Richard asks with smirk on his face. Austin sits up a little straight with his smiles getting even bigger.

"I know it's not really a big deal but Chase went from barely coming near to he hugged me," he said with a little excitement in his voice. His mom hugged him from the side.

"That's great honey. Maybe he's not as afraid of you as you think," his mom says. Austin nods his head before standing and stretching.

“I should go take off my firesuit and put on some street clothes, I stink.” Austin says making his way back to his bedroom. The door to the coach opens and Ty walks in.

“How’s Austin holding up?” Ty asks. His mom smiles at him.

“He’s doing great honey, how was qualifying?” She carries on conversation. Ty goes on to tell her how he did in practice.

Chase and his parents get back to their coach and Chase heads back to his room to put on a t-shirt and jeans. He picks up his phone as he makes his way back out to his parents. He take a seat on the floor in front of the couch where his parents are sitting. They have the re-run of the Xfinity qualifying. They watch as Chase crashes and Austin gets out running to him, the reporters start speculating.   
“So what do you think is going on between Xfinity rising star Chase Elliott and Sprint Cup Rising star Austin Dillon to make him leave qualifying to check on Chase?” Mike Joy asks.   
“Well we all know Austin is an Alpha and Chase is an Omega. Maybe Austin was the alpha to finally make that omega cave.” beta, Andy Petree, guesses. Chase gets frustrated, angry, and a little hurt. His dad turns off the TV before the reporters continue their speculations. Chase looks up at his parents with a few tears welling in his eyes.

“Is is that weird that I don’t have an alpha? I mean you and mom didn’t get together until later. There are lots of couples that don’t get together until later.” Chase states, his voice quivering a little. Cindy slides to the floor and pulls him into a hug.

“Oh sweetie it’s only because you’re in the spot light. They keep bugging Stewart about when he’s gonna get an omega.” Cindy says trying to make him feel a little better. Chase calms down and starts laughing.

“They just need to give up on Tony… it’s not happening.” He says still laughing. Bill and Cindy start laughing too.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*WARNING: Just a heads up that I figured should be brought to your attention now that it comes into play. I’m messing with Chase and Austin’s heights. I am aware that Austin is 5’8” but for the sake of this story he is 5’11”. And also that Chase is 5’10” but again for the sake of the story he is 5’7”. Once more Chase is 5’7” and Austin is 5’11”. Thank you for reading this story!)

(*WARNING IN CASE YOU MISSED THE NOTE: Just a heads up that I figured should be brought to your attention now that it comes into play. I’m messing with Chase and Austin’s heights. I am aware that Austin is 5’8” but for the sake of this story he is 5’11”. And also that Chase is 5’10” but again for the sake of the story he is 5’7”. Once more Chase is 5’7” and Austin is 5’11”. Thank you for reading this story!)

 

Austin comes back into the main room where they have the re run playing in the background quietly. The crash comes up and the reporters start talking so they turn up the volume.

“So what do you think is going on between Xfinity rising star Chase Elliott and Sprint Cup Rising star Austin Dillon to make him leave qualifying to check on Chase?” Mike Joy asks.

“Well we all know Austin is an Alpha and Chase is an Omega. Maybe Austin was the alpha to finally make that omega cave.” beta, Adam Alexander, guesses. Austin gets a little mad at that.

"I'm not too sure on that, they would have to file with the government and then we'd know about it." Waltrip suggests.

"Maybe it just happened recently and they haven't got a chance to tell. I'm sure Austin will whip that baby into shape." Alexander says. Austin's hands curl into fists and start shaking.

"I'm gonna..." He starts, walking to the door. Ty hops in front of him as their dad turns the TV off.

“Austin, calm down you know he doesn’t like Chase to begin with just calm down. You don’t want to prove him right.” Ty explained as Austin is angrily glaring at the TV in front of him making his way to the coach door.

When Austin finally calms down and is seated his mom starts giggling.

“What is so funny?” Austin asks. Ty and Mike look at Tina as well. Tina takes a moment to calm her giggling down before she is able to answer.

“ "It's kind of funny though. You do want him." She says smiling at her eldest son. Austin turns around and looks at his mother.

“Yes but not like that! I want the relationship you and dad have. I want him to have equal say and equal do. They make it sound like I want to control him, AND I DON’T!” Austin says getting exasperated at the end. Tina rubs Austin’s shoulder and smiles up at Mike. Ty jokingly punches Austin in the leg.

“You would you big softie. But you do realize mom and dad are both betas which is why they are---” Ty starts but his parents and Austin’s glares stop him. “Okay nevermind then.” Ty finishes as he stands up and slowly walks out.

“What am I going to do mom?” Austin asks leaning his head on his mom’s shoulder. His mom goes to answer as his phone buzzes. Austin looks down at his phone and smiles handing it over to his mom so she can read it as he sits up.

‘Hey Austin i just want to say thank you again for coming with me to the care center and being the calm presence when everyone else was flipping out. Can we talk sometime? Away from the press?’ Is what she read, the text was sent from Chase.

“Awe that’s nice.” She says patting his shoulder as she stands. Upon seeing his confused face she offers, “Your father and I are going to head to bed. See if Chase wants to talk now.” She hugs him, his father following, before the two leave.

Austin grabs his phone off the couch and texts Chase back. ‘Yeah would now work if that’s okay with you. Where do you want to meet?’ Austin stands up and puts a pair of NIKEs on grabbing an apple before hearing his phone go off again.

Glancing down he reads the text, ‘there are no fans or camera crew do you want to go meet down at the garages, 5 minutes?’ Austin quickly replies, ‘Ok see you.’ Before slipping out the door stopping and grabbing a hoodie before leaving and shutting his door.

He starts walking his way into the garage area, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone he turns it on silent so no one will interrupt his talk with Chase. Austin waved to a few people as he was leaving the motorcoach lot and smiled along the way.

Nearing where he was supposed to meet Chase he hears a small scuffle. Rounding the corner he sees Chris Buescher clutching onto one of Chase’s arms and the other on Chase’s shirt. Chase is struggling and repeating ‘no’ over and over again.

“Let him go.” Austin growls as he comes up to them and grabs Buescher’s upper arm ripping him away from Chase.

“You can’t stop me from getting an Omega.” Buescher snarls. Austin stiffens and snaps his head to look at Chase as he speaks.

“He can if you assault an omega that says NO.” Chase says shakily yet forcefully. Austin looks over to Buescher giving him a grin full of malice.

“You know that legally lets me put your ass in the hospital so I suggest you leave before you wind up in a position you’ll regret.” Austin growls gently grabbing Chase’s wrist to assure himself he’s fine and behind him. Buescher sneers at him but walks away none the less.  
Chase and Austin turn to look at each other once he’s out of earshot and view.

“Thank you.” Chase says as he pulls off his hoodie to look at the damage. All around his cut from earlier is bruised and there’s more bruising on his other arm and left lower arm where Buescher got a hold of him plus the bruising around his eye.

“Do you want to go to your motorcoach and ice your eye?” Austin asks handing Chase his (favorite) sunglasses. Chase slides the sunglasses on to hide his eye from peeping press but shakes his head.

“I want to talk to you.” Is what he says instead. Austin nods his head and waits for Chase to say what he wants. “I like you, I really do. I’ve just been terrified that you’ll treat me like a china doll and boss me around.” Chase explains.

“Never. I want you and me to be equals. I realize that is a very new age way of thinking or a beta way of thinking but that’s how I feel. I want you to race and do whatever else you love… even if it gives me a heart attack every twenty seconds.” Austin finishes smiling at Chase.

Chase smiles and leaning up lightly kisses Austin for just a quick second before quickly looking at the floor blushing slightly. Austin smiles and wraps him in a hug.

“Thank you for giving me a chance. I promise you won’t regret it, you pick the pace. You pick when you’re ready for me to ask if that’s what you want.” Austin says in his ear. Though quickly following this Chase shakes his head and looks Austin sincerely in the eyes.

“I want you to ask me when YOU want,” He stresses the word ‘you’ as he goes on. Austin laughs and encircles his arms around Chase’s waist.

“You don't understand that I’d ask you those words right now.” Austin says looking into Chase’s eyes smiling. Chase breaks eye contact biting his lip looking at his shoes. Austin picks his chin up, “then you let me know when you’re comfortable enough to ask and I’ll pick when from there.”

Chase smiles up at him and hugs him tightly. He looks down at his watch and grimaces.

“Driver intros are in five.” He tells Austin his shoulders sagging slightly, “wonder what else Andy wants to say about me.” Chase grumbles as he grabs Austin’s hand and turns getting ready to head to the stage. Upon nearing where fans and cameras could see Austin went to let go of Chase’s hand. Chase looks up at him confused.

“Do you want the cameras and fans to see? They’ll talk about it in the booth.” Austin says. Chase grips onto Austin’s hand just a bit tighter.

“They’ll just have to get used to it then won’t they.” Chase says with a grin as he walks up to Regan. Ty comes over when he spots Austin. Chase lets go of Austin’s hand when he starts talking with his hands like he does when he gets excited about a subject.

After driver intros are over and all the drivers are buckled into their cars Chase and Austin glance over at each other. Sliding off the sunglasses quickly Chase puts his helmet on so the only person who could see his eye was Austin.

“I’m borrowing these from a friend keep them safe.” Chase says to his mom smiling as she wishes him good luck.

The drivers pull onto the track and with one last glance at Austin before turning back to what’s going on in front of him. The green flag drops.


	7. Update

Hey guys sorry, it's been so long since I've updated but I've needed while to get my life together nad I started college last fall. But I've written a few chapters since I last updated but going back through and rereading this story makes me cringe at how bad it truly is written so I am going to rewrite what I have posted so far before updating anything serious. Thank you all for being so patient with me. -Your Author Michalla


End file.
